Awakened
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: After BP Rose Hathaway had wished that everything was all a nightmare that she can wake up from. But everything is real, Dimitri is still a Strigoi and is threatening to find her. All she can hope is that the Legend is real, before its too late. R&R :


Disclaimer:

I do not own vampire academy… richelle mead does. And im just a huge fan of her work! Review and read please! ") hope you like it....

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Duck!" One of the girls yelled at me waking me up from my deep thoughts. That's when I saw a huge fireball aimed towards me. I immediately ducked as I was ordered and the curtain behind me burst into flames.

And of course I know who to blame for the attack. I turned around to glare at Christian Ozera. He had a dark grin formed his lips. He started to yell from across the room, "Just checking if you're with us."

I continued glowering at him. I wanted to say that if I didn't hear Jill's warning about his attack my hair would be the victim… then I would seriously be pissed at him and break that pretty face of his. Of course I didn't want to say that, because I didn't want him to look bad in front of his three students. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I yelled back at him.

He raised an eyebrow confused. He had a look on his face that made it seem like he was expecting me to start a fight with him. After looking at me again he just slightly raised his shoulders and continued teaching Andrew, a sophomore, how to control his fire element by not using too much energy.

Eddie Castile walked up to me after telling Jill a few more instructions how to hit the target with her fist and preventing her from breaking any fingers. He stood beside me for a few seconds then he spoke up, "What's wrong… you seem kind of out of it lately?"

I looked at him briefly; there was this sort of glint in his eyes that made me want to say everything I was thinking. But I just couldn't, because if I talk about it—it just means its real. That I didn't really do what I was supposed to in Russia. I sighed, "Its nothing. More or less… just the fact that we are graduating in a few weeks." There that might be a good distraction for him.

Eddie smiled brightly, excited. He was always hyped up when someone mentions the fact that we only had four more weeks till we get to be officially guardians. "I know we are finally done can you believe that—" he just continued babbling on as I pretended to listen… nodding and smiling every few seconds even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

I was jealous for the fact that he is excited for something after graduation. He told me the other day that he wanted to teach… his plans were to be a guardian to a Moroi for a few years and then just teach novices. Christian's secret students made Eddie see that teaching people how to fight was his true calling.

When he asked me what I wanted to do… all I said was to be with Lissa at all times. But the truth of it all was, I didn't even know what I'm going to do. I had given too many promises that I could handle. I promised my mother that I was going to graduate before I was going to do anything stupid. I promised Lissa that I was going to take her anywhere I go even though it was dangerous.

And then the promise to free Dimitri from his evil form…an evil form that had truly made him the god he should be. I was really heart broken to find out how disturbing Dimitri had become. Of course when I was his personal (yes even though I hated to admit it) blood whore, I never saw any of it. I loved him too much (plus the fact that the endorphins his saliva was numbing my logic) to believe that he wasn't the Dimitri that I truly loved—the Dimitri I would certainly die for. And now when I think about of all the events, it made me motivation to destroy Dimitri.

"Rose…" Christian's voice broke my thoughts again. The look on his face showed that it wasn't the first time he said my name. He looked annoyed and uncomfortable at the same time.

And the slight feeling of my heart jumping from my chest certainly made me realize that Lissa was in the room wanting to talk to me. She gave me a small wave as her peripheral vision was looking at Christian, who was also making sure that no one is noticing that he is also looking at Lissa with the same adoration and love that he had when they were still going out.

I rolled my eyes at this as I started to walk to Lissa. What I don't understand is that why these two are too stubborn to get back together. They obviously want to be with each other—no they obviously still love each other… maybe even more. Lissa felt like she couldn't push him to get back with her, she was waiting for him because she already tried her best—so it's his turn.

_He _feels like he needs more time to think about Lissa's drunk kiss with Aaron. And yes, he admits that that kiss meant nothing but he just doesn't like the fact that everyone is telling him to get back with Lissa… so as stubborn as he is. He doesn't like to be told what to do. So I definitely stopped mentioning Lissa around him. But the odd thing about it is we all still hang out together with the addition of Eddie and Jill.

"And yes, he is looking at you too." I answered Lissa's unspoken question. She jumped not noticing I was there right beside her.

She stared at me blankly, and then she turned around smiling.

I waved at Eddie and Christian, who pretended he didn't see me, before I caught up to her. "It's obvious that you two are still into each other… I don't understand why you aren't back together." I asked Lissa like fifty times this past week.

She groaned, "It's his turn… I already apologized. He should have accepted it. It's his loss." She said bitterly.

I smirked as I linked my arm on hers, "You do know its me… not other people who likes gossip 101."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, just used to answering that question. I don't know Rose, I really did mess up. And if he can't forgive me for that… then…" she couldn't even continue. She knows what it means if she and Christian will not get back together before graduation, who knows if they will ever cross paths.

When Christian came up to me for help, to teach his students basic defensive or offensive attacks, I immediately said yes to it. Because of two reasons… so that I could help some of his students some basic attacks for them to be able to distract Strigoi so they can run. And the huge part of the reason was for Lissa. So she and Christian can be in the same room and at least see each other, since I was also teaching Lissa basic attacks so when we need it in the future.

"So, what about you?" she started to distract herself with her not so good of a love life.

"What about me?" I asked innocently. I didn't need to ask that, I already know what she's talking about. And I didn't even need to be bonded with her to know too. When she just gave me a look, I shook my head trying to ignore her question that she's asking in her mind.

"Alright then, ill leave you alone… if you leave me alone." She suggested.

And I agreed to her. That was the greatest idea she had the whole week.

Lissa and I parted ways since she had to go back to her dorm to do homework, while I just wanted a few moments to myself before dinner starts. I just had a bunch to think about, had to know how to enter the hidden prison that Victor Dashkov is in… find exit strategies… and all that.

When I entered the dormitory for the novices there was a lot of fuss and commotion in the room that I had to squeeze through, to go to my room. There were mostly girls that were flocked around where my door is—wait. What?

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed through the fuss of uncontrolled girls that had forgotten that they are trained to be quiet guardians and not obnoxious teens. Sure there were only about ten girls from different grades by my door—but it was still annoying.

A girl named Freya who was a freshman novice ran up to me, with pleading eyes. "When you are done with it, can we play with it a little?"

I stared at her confused… I never understood what this girl says most of the time, "What thing? And what it?"

And that's when I saw it… a beautiful and ancient Katana hanging on my door. I looked around and noticed there were only girls by my door is because the Katana is designed for a girl's… the handle is black but the ribbons between the handle is colored bright red that it almost looked scarily pink or dried blood. The blade was at least 3 feel long, and when the light catches the blade it could actually blind you…

"Someone sent it here, and told us to hang it on your door—also to give you this letter." Freya said as she handed me a small envelope with New York stamps all over the envelope for postage.

After telling the girls to scramble to leave me alone… I took the surprisingly light sword into my room as I slowly opened the letter. My heart about skipped a few beats when I noticed that the handwriting was something I've known so well…

_Well, it looks like you are still residing in the Academy. And in a few weeks you'll be graduating, which is a good thing because I would think you would be a more worthy opponent. Also, that's a present for you… an early graduation gift I suppose._

_Will be seeing you real soon—watch your back. _

_Love, D._

I just stared at the letter reading it over and over again. I wasn't surprised that he knew that I was a student here, I'm pretty sure that he has spies to giving him information. I'm sure he has enough power and money to do that now, since I'm pretty positive he is the leader of Galina's estate.

This letter disturbed me even more than the first one. Because there was a threat on it, _Watch your back_? Does that mean because he's coming sooner rather than later… or is it a warning from him saying I shouldn't trust anyone because anyone could be his ally.

I buried my head on my hands, frustrated. He is coming to destroy me alright… and the stamp says he is in the US. I need to find a way to be able to hurry up and learn the inside and out of the prison he's locked up in…

I hope fairy tales do exist… because I'm going to have to start hunting Dimitri again before he gets to me.

_Ill see you soon too, Dimitri.

* * *

_


End file.
